Yushin Okami vs. Mike Swick
The fight was Mike Swick's last as a middleweight and his first defeat inside the UFC. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Okami checked a leg kick. Swick missed another leg kick and a high kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Swick landed a leg kick. The crowd chanted Swick's name. Four minutes. Swick landed a nice quick body kick. Okami replied with an inside leg kick. Three thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'USA'. Swick tried an uppercut and ate a counter jab. Three fifteen left now. Swick missed a body kick and landed a blocked high kick. He blocked one himself. Three minutes left. Swick missed a knee coming forward. Okami blocked a body kick. Two thirty-five. Okami landed a good jab. He blocked a high kick. Okami blocked a flying knee and they clinched. Okami shoved Swick up against the cage. Two fifteen. Okami kneed the leg. Two minutes as Okami dragged Swick down with the body lock. Swick turtled up. He was trying to stand. Okami kept him down in half-guard this time. One thirty-five. Okami landed an elbow. One fifteen. One minute. Swick nearly retained guard but Okami had none of that. Thirty-five. Okami worked for a kimura on the left arm. Fifteen and Okami had that stretched out. He was really working for it. Swick was defending. The first round came to an end as Okami mounted. 'He's strong, man,' Swick said. 'Don't give him any more takedowns,' his corner scolded. 'I want more combos, relax out there.' 'Underhook on the ground,' another told him, 'that's what makes him strong.' The second round began. Swick missed a spinning back kick. Okami landed a body kick. Four thirty-five left. Okami landed a jab. Four fifteen. Swick landed a leg kick. Okami blocked a high kick. Swick ate a jab missing an uppercut with four minutes. Three thirty-five. They clinched and Okami put him against the cage. Three fifteen as Swick defended a trip nicely. Three minutes. Swick defended another trip attempt. Okami got that trip finally to guard with two forty-five. Two thirty-five. Okami laid on him till two fifteen and stood over him. He landed a right hand. He came back down to guard with two minutes remaining. The referee stood them up with one fifty-two. One thirty-five. Swick landed a left and a right and caught Okami but they clinched. One fifteen. Okami got the body lock drag down to guard once more with one minute. Okami landed a pair of shoulder strikes. Thirty-five. The referee stood them up with twenty-seven. Swick landed a right hand with fifteen. He landed another and they clinched, Swick landed a horde of lefts and rights inside. He stuffed a double as the second round ended but he looked a lot more confident walking back to his corner. The third round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Okami landed a good jab as Swick came forward. Swick stuffed a single and they stood. Four minutes. Okami was breathing heavily. Swick landed an inside leg kick and missed a straight left. Three thirty-five as Okami landed a right hook. Swick landed a right hand again and ate a counter right hand and Okami shot and got a single to guard and passed to half-guard with three fifteen. 'This is a very close fight thus far.' Okami got to mount with three minutes. Swick was covering up. A trio of lefts in under. Two thirty-five. Swick avoided an arm triangle. Ten big rights and eight more. Swick nearly gave up his back, he ate six lefts in under. He rolled back to mount with two minutes. He gave up his back again. Back to mount once again. Swick was warned for grabbing the fence. One thirty-five. He was warned again for grabbing that fence. Sixteen lefts in under. Three rights. Swick gave up the back again with one minute. Swick turned on top into guard. Okami worked rubber guard. Thirty-five. Okami wasn't doing anything offensive, he just wanted to stall. Swick passed to half-guard. The third round ended. Both fighters fell back exhausted. Okami stood and a moment later so did Swick. Okami had the victory via unanimous decision.